Bowling For Soup
1994 Bowling for Soup was formed in Wichita Falls, Texas by Jaret Reddick (vocals, guitar), Erik Chandler (bass, vocals), Chris Burney (guitar, vocals) and Lance Morril (drums, vocals). The band's name was derived from a comedy act by Steve Martin. SEP '''The band record their debut studio album at C & L Studios on the band's own self-formed record label Que-so Records 1995 Bowling For Soup release their self-titled debut album. There are only 3,000 actual copies of this album in existence and it is now nearly impossible to get a copy 1996 '''FEB Cell Mates ''is released. ''Cell Mates ''is a split album by Bowling for Soup on their own Que-so Records with fellow Denton-based artists The V.I.M.S. The album had only released 2,100 actual copies, so it is mostly impossible to get a copy 1997 1998 Morril left the band (on good terms) and was replaced by Gary Wiseman of Gary and the Wisemen. The band relocated to Denton, Texas and recorded their third studio album ''Rock on Honorable Ones!! (a reference to S.H. Rider's motto "ROHO"--Ride On Honorable Ones) for Denton music label FFROE. Rock On Honorable Ones!! is released "Scope" is released Bowling for Soup released their first EP, Tell Me When to Whoa!, through FFROE later that year. The album sold over 10,000 copies, prompting Jive Records to sign the band. 1999 JUNE Tell Me When To Whoa EP is released 2000 MAY 16 Let's Do It for Johnny!, Bowling for Soup's major label debut (third album in total), is released on Jive. The album mostly contained re-recordings of their previous material along with a few new tracks and a cover of Bryan Adams' song "Summer of '69." "The Bitch Song" is released "Suckerpunch" is released 2001 Bowling for Soup performed the theme song for the Nickelodeon movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius '' 2002 '''AUG' 6 Drunk Enough to Dance ''is released. It is Bowling for Soup's second album with Jive Records. It was recorded at Tree Sound Studios and Sonica Recording in Atlanta and Big Time Audio in Dallas, Texas. US #129 and UK #14 17 The single "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" enters at it UK #8 peak. US #64 '''NOV' 16 The single "Emily" hits the UK chart for one week at #67 2003 "Girl All The Bad Guys Want", was nominated for a Grammy Award in the "Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal" category SEP 6 "Punk Rock 101" sepnds one week in the UK chart at #43 A re-release of Drunk Enough to Dance ''added "Punk Rock 101", a cover of 1980s new wave band A Flock of Seagulls' "I Ran (So Far Away)", and "Star Song". The group cover the Britney Spears song "...Baby One More Time" for the movie ''Freaky Friday The cover of "I Ran (So Far Away)" was used as the opening theme song of the anime television show Knights of the Zodiac ''in North America. 2004 '''SEP' 14 The album A Hangover You Don't Deserve ''is released, and has become the band's only US Top 40 album. UK #64 '''OCT' 16 The single "1985" hits UK #35. It became Bowling for Soup's biggest hit in the US, reaching #23 on the Billboard Hot 100. "1985" was originally written and recorded by the band SR-71 2005 SEP 17 A second single from A Hangover You Don't Deserve, titled "Almost" is released. It made UK #100, #46 on the U.S. Top 100, and #23 on U.S. Pop 100 Bowling For Soup appeared briefly in the film "Cursed". They appear at the start of the film, playing the song "Li'l Red Riding Hood". NOV '''15 ''Bowling for Soup Goes to the Movies, ''a compilation album of cover songs and contributions to movie soundtracks, is released 17 "Ohio, (Come Back to Texas)", is released as a radio single in the U.S., but was not as popular as "1985" or "Almost", reaching only #59 on the U.S. Pop 100. Later that year, Jaret Reddick and Chris Burney made several appearances on VH1's "I Love the '90s: Part Deux". They went on the Star 102.1 StarJam tour with Simple Plan and were the opening act. Their cover version of Modern English's "I Melt With You" was used in the Disney movie Sky High and was on the movie's soundtrack 2006 Bowling for Soup spent most of the year readying their seventh studio album entitled ''The Great Burrito Extortion Case '' '''JUNE 23 The Get Happy Tour ''kicked off in Austin, TX with The Vanished taking Lucky Boys Confusion's spot for the first three dates. '''AUG' 27 ended in Amarillo, TX On Cartoon Network, Reddick and Erik Chandler both played an acoustic show SEP 19 The first single of the upcoming album, "High School Never Ends", is released to iTunes. US #97 NOV 7 The Great Burrito Extortion Case ''is released in the US and peaked at #88 2007 Bowling for Soup was at starjams with Quitedrive and Army of Freshmen '''FEB' 3 "High School Never Ends" enters the UK Chart at #74 and peaks at #49 the following week 5 The Great Burrito Extortion Case ''is released in the UK and peaked at #43 The band released "I'm Gay" as the second UK single in early 2007. Performed in the UK during February. The tour included Bowling for Soup as main headliners, Wheatus, Son of Dork and Army of Freshmen on the 12 date trek 18 The UK Tour concluded at Hammersmith Palais in London '''SEP' 25 It was announced on the official Bowling for Soup forums that "When We Die" would be released as a download only single in the UK on the 22 October 2007 as the third single. Bowling for Soup produced an hour-long special that airs on DirecTV's concert series Made an appearance at the Download Festival at Donington Park, England. Bowling for Soup co-wrote and sang the theme song for Disney's Phineas and Ferb, "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day." "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day" was the opening song to the Nickeleodeon film "The Last Day of Summer." OCT "When We Die" is released in the U.K. but on download sales only. It was released in the US earlier in the year OCT The band is on the UK Get Happy Tour 2 2008 The band's first live DVD, filmed over the course of the UK Get Happy Tour October 2007, premiered at the AFI Dallas International Film Festival. Advanced screenings took place on March 31 and April 2, with the DVD being released in the summer. The release date for the two disk uncensored, and the single disk censored edition for the UK is set to be the 7th of July. JULY 7 The live CD/DVD Bowling for Soup: Live and Very Attractive ''is released in the UK '''AUG '''Reddick and Chandler filmed an exclusive video for Total Guitar magazine in the UK called "How To Write A Song In 5 Minutes." '''SEP' 2 The live CD/DVD Bowling for Soup: Live and Very Attractive ''is released in the US Jaret sang lead vocals and Erik sang backing vocals for the song "Endless Possibility" for the video game ''Sonic Unleashed. 2009 JAN 20 Jaret released a video onto the web via their Myspace page and both Youtube accounts about their new album. According to him, the band's eighth full length album is set to be released in September 2009, and that the band has very recently started recording. He has released the name of the album, saying that it is to be titled Sorry for Partyin. FEB 25 Jaret Reddick posted a blog on Myspace announcing they were almost out of the studio and the album would be released soon. Bowling for Soup decided to give out a new song titled 'Amateur Night' for free on their street team site for a limited time, it is unknown whether it will make it on the new album. However, when opened with iTunes the album comes up as "Sorry For B-sides" MAR The band finished recording for the new album Bowling for Soup cameoed in the music video "Telephone Operator" by The Leftovers, Sorry For Partyin' ''is set for release on October 12, 2009 according to a phone call by Jaret Reddick. '''MAY' 5 "My Wena" is the first single from the album. The single was first previewed on the Lex and Terry show. JULY 21 A music video for the song was filmed and the video was released on this date 28 The song was released to iTunes AUG 8 Jaret posted on twitter that the band had enough songs for a double album, but will only be putting 12-14 of those songs onto this album The band is also set to film a three-part documentary titled Bowling for Soup: My Home Town. OCT '''12'' Sorry For Partyin'' is released in the UK (a day later in the US). UK #84, US #104 Bowling For Soup embarked on a headline tour of the UK under the title of The Party in Your Pants Tour.' "No Hablo Ingles" is the first official single from ''Sorry for Partyin NOV 26 ''Merry Flippin' Christmas (Volume 1), ''Bowling for Soup's first holiday album, is released digitally